The Kur Within
by DragonSlayer007
Summary: Zak gets his powers back and takes over the world, and he wants to do it! Who will be able to stop him? Will the Saturdays still trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Kur Within**

I don't own the secret saturdays but it would be cool if I did!

Chapter 1 The powers

This story happens 2 weeks after the War of Cryptids.

(On the airship)

The doors to the steering room opened in, and Drew came in.

'Drew, we have a problem.' said Doc, looking at one of the screen on computers while screening. He was looking at a griffin.

'Yes Doc?' she said, walking towards the screen.' Anything serious?' Doc looked at her.

'Not really, but this griffin is causing enough trouble in Egypt, we should investigate.'

'And by that you mean...' she said, looking at Doc.

'The same as always. Investigate what it is, and then calm it down. Without Zak's powers.' He sighed, still used to the fact that his son's powers were so useful, and until they were gone he didn't know HOW much they were useful.

'Let me steer for a while. You get some breakfast and check on Zak, it's too quiet. He must be up to something.' She took the wheel and smiled at Doc.

(Zak's bedroom)

Doc walked in, not sure what to expect. He got a suprise : Zak was reading a book. He didn't even look up as Doc walked in. His Claw was by his side.

'Hi Zak.' Doc said, unable to find a way to start the conversation.' We got a griffin in Egypt, want to check it out with us?' Zak looked at his dad. Normally he would be overexcited, another cryptid/mythical beast to investigate, and with his powers. Instead he looked at Doc, and not really interested he said

'Sure, why not.' And he started reading his book again. Doc walked out, unable to realize what just happened.

( Egypt, the griffin's lair)

Drew, Doc and Zak walked with their weapons in their hand, the rest of the crew walking in front of them, as cryptids could see in the dark. Suddenly Drew came to a stop - she pulled out a torch.

'This is some ancient writing. Let me try and read this.

'Anyone - steps - in - the - dragon's - lair - will - be - punished.' She looked at Doc.

'Looks like it's not the griffin's cave. But we can still investigate. It will be dangerous, let's try and not lose each other.' They walked, now weary of the 'mighty dragon'. They came to a room. Zak stepped in first, now interested while the others were a long way back. He saw a shadow.

'Ah, the one and only Zak Saturday, the mighty and powerful Kur.'

A dragon stepped forward, and Zak gasped.

'Zak?' Drew heard this. 'Zak?!' She started to run.

'I'm not the Kur anymore and I'm glad so you can stop calling me that. My powers are gone.' Zak stood in a fighting position. The dragon laughed, but then immiediately stopped and looked at Zak with glaring eyes.

'Once a Kur, always a Kur.' he growled, and Zak felt that something was wrong.'You dared step into my cave, now you WILL BE PUNISHED!' The cave echoed of the dragon's menacing laughter and in that exact moment Drew came in, followed by the rest of the Saturdays.

'Zak you are ok!' Drew said, hugging him, but Zak didn't respond in any way, which suprised all of the family.

'How cute to see all of the Saturday family.' The dragon said. Doc's battle glove started to glow.

'Get away from my son you beast!' He shouted, lunging at the dragon, Zak immiediately stopped him. Doc stared at him.

' We went in. Drew read what she did. Nobody took care. Now do what you must, it would have to come to that, sooner or later.' Zak said, stepping forward. He still remembered Van Rook's death. The dragon looked at Zak.

'You've got a choice.' it hissed.'You or your family.'

'Zak, don't do it! You'll get hurt! Zak, are you listening to me?' Doc and Drew were both frantic. Even though he wasn't the world's only hope he was still their son.

'Me.' Zak said.

' Very well.' The dragon snapped its fingers. The ancient writing on the walls started glowing and ghosts of some ancient cryptids came out of the walls. But that wasn't what frightened Zak. The writing glowed orange. Suddenly, beams of the orangle light shot at Zak, forcing him to fall over, unconsious.

'ZAK!' Doc and Drew shouted and Fisk,Komodo and Zon immediately run to Zak. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he stood up, facing the dragon.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' He shouted, and turned to look at his family. The other Saturdays slowly starting to walk backwards, They were shocked.

'It is finished.' The dragon clicked its fingers again, and the ritual stopped, and Zak fell to the ground with a thud.'Once a Kur, always a Kur.' He laughed, calmly walking to the shadows once again. The Saturdays ran to Zak, and Doc felt for his pulse.

'He's breathing.' Doc said.' Alive, but we still have to get him to the airship. If we just wait for him to wake up here, he won't be breathing any longer.' The Saturdays took Zak to the airship (Fisk was carrying him) but they were still unaware of what really happened...

THANK YOU for reading! More will be coming up soon and please review!

Sorry that I didn't really include Fiskerton in this chapter!

Julia

Julia


	2. Chapter 2 The evil takes over

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 2 The evil takes over/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"( On the airship in the medical room, one day after what happened in the dragon's cave.)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zak woke up. His head was throbbing, and he barely remembered what happened yesterday. The dragon - the cave, it was all a blur and seemed like a blur. Suddenly the door opened to the medical room. Komdo came in, hissing with delight. Zak stood up and went over to Komodo, even though the pain hurt him. Fisk came in, grunting happily, followed by Zon. They all grunted/hissed'squawked with delight, wanted to be stroked and hugged by Zak./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'It's ok, guys.' Zak reassured them.' He proably put a curse on me that I wouldn't be able to play any video games.' Zak smiled, trying to ignore the pain that ached in his body. He crawled back to the medical bed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'I'll just rest for a while.' he said.' I'll be all right.' The creatures quietly came out, just as Doc and Drew came in./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Well, we missed him.' said Drew.' Looks like Zak already is sleeping.' Zak opened his eyes and sat up. He smiled at his parents./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Zak!' Drew said, hugging her son. Doc came and gave him a smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'I take it that you are alright then?' he asked, curious to find out if Zak is going to answer him as always : Yeah I'm fine, or something like that./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Think I will be if I rest for a while.' Zak answered./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'We got it.' His parents walked out of the door, but not aware that this may be the only time that Zak is still nice... DUN DUN DUN! Sorry about that ;)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"(Next day, Zak finally woke up from his deep sleep, but still in the air and on the airship)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zak woke up, feeling the surge of energy. He stood up and walked to his room, got ready and walked to the kitchen. The airship felt empty, but Zak didn't notice the invisible Komodo creeping into the kitchen. He suddenly tripped over him, and Komodo jumped on the table, and immediately ate all of Zak's breakfast (Which took him, like an hour to make)./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'KOMODO! GET YOUR FILTHY MOUTH AWAY FROM MY BREAKFAST!' Zak yelled, jumping up but Komodo ate it all and stared at Zak with innocent eyes. Doc, Drew and Fiskerton rushed in, but Zon was nowhere to be seen./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Zak, what happened?' Drew asked. Zak pointed at Komodo, glaring at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Can't that filthy beast be kept in a cage or something?' He shouted, stomping of to his room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Kala pala kamoo?' Fiskerton asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'I don't know Drew. First that curse, next the accident and now... He never behaved like that before.' Doc looked at Drew./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Give him a chance, Doc. He just happened to meet a dragon and you know, all that stuff. Besides, he's only 12.' Drew replied, walking to the steering room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"( A few hours later, on the airship Doc and Drew are having a conversation.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'This time I found THE griffin, Drew.' Doc said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"' You're sure this time?' Drew said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Yes, I am.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Should we leave Zak behind?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Yes but you know him.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"' Doc, he started using his common sense. He's twelve and the way he talked to that dragon...'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'We can leave him with one of the scientists, Drew. That won't be a problem.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Not this time though.' Suddenly Zak burst in, kicking open the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'So I'm not aloud to go anywhere now, am I? Still twelve years old and can't cope with anything. Always leave the child with someone else, yes of course with the people who nearly killed me and tried to capture him. Why not.' Doc stood up, putting on his angry face./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Son, this is our conversation and you are NOT aloud in it. Have yo been eavesdropping?' He looked at Zak./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Yeah.' Zak answered without any care./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Well then that's no TV for you, son.' Drew said, standing up and about to leave the room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'No TV for me, huh? Well, not TV for anyone.' Zak grabbed the giant TV and pulled it out of its sockets. His parents gasped. Zak swung it around, throwing it our of the airship and smashing the glass. He walked out without any words./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Zak is never like that. We need to investigate what happened with this dragon thing.' Drew said, deciding to stay with Doc./p  
p style="text-align: left;"( 2 hours later)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Doc, Drew and Zon were going to look for this 'griffin' when the other stayed. Zak was playing some racing games with Fiskerton. Suddenly Fisk cheated and Zak lost. He smashed his controler on the floor and glared at Fiskerton./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Wada wada wada?' Fiskerton asked, smiling at Zak. Zak's hand turned into a claw - he scratched Fiskerton, making a wound, and blood was poring out. Zak's hand changed back to normal and he just walked to his room. Fiskerton was losing blood quickly - when Doc and Drew came, they found Fiskerton on the ground, badly hurt. Doc steered the airship back to their house, finally rebuilt. Zak just walked to his room, not caring a thing about what happened to Fiskerton./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"( 2 days later in the medical room, Fiskerton finally wakes up from his short coma.)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Drew came in, carrying fresh bandages, etc. She saw Fiskerton. He was standing, a smile on his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Fiskerton! Do you know how you got this wound?' Drew asked him. Fiskerton grumbled something, the smile disappearing from his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Zak.' Drew gasped and immediately Doc came into the room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Drew what's wrong?' He saw Fiskerton' And I see that Fisk is all right. Not quite, but still.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'It... It... was Zak!' she said, looking at Doc who immiediately started asking questions like : Are you sure about that?How do you know? How did he do it?' They finally decided to go to Zak./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'It's time we ended this ridicoulus behaviour. He knocked on Zak's door, and waited. He knocked again and again, each time harder. He opened the door. Zak was standing in the balcony./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Zak, sweetie, we need to talk about something.' Zak turned to them. His eyes were changing beteween glowing orange and red. He jumped on to the banner./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Zak, we just want to help...' Doc said, trying to come closer./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThe day the Kur Stone was broken,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDarkness will take the earth./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emPlunged into its darkness./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emOnce a Kur, always a Kur,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emNobody will break the curse./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWhat was gone will come back,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThe day will come,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emAnd the prophecy will be done. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Doc and Drew stared at Zak. This was the exact same thing which was written on the Kur Stone. Zak screamed in agony, sounding like an animal. His parents ran to stop him from jumping, but it was too late. He did something else. Dragon's wings suddenly appeared on his back, and he flew away, taking the Claw and secrets away from him. Drew and Doc still couldn't get over what just happened. Doyle came in./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Hey, where's miniman?' He asked, but stopped as he saw the faces of Drew and Doc.'What happened here?' he demanded. Drew turned to him, tears in her eyes. Doc turned and stood next to Drew./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Zak... Well, we'll tell you in the main room.' They walked out of the door. In the next minute everyone was in the room, and Doc and Drew told Doyle everything, including the Dragon's curse./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Miniman... That Dragon... Orange eyes... The dragon gave him his powers back and as he is Kur, he is supposed to be evil. You had to expect it sometime.' he said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'I guess... But we need to track him down. If he IS evil, he would proably start the War of Cryptids all over again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all! I will have the chapter as soon as possible! I hope this will turn into a story with a really big amount of chapters! Look out for the next chapter!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Julia/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


End file.
